


Ignite

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Murder and Consequences [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: Destroy the car, get some clothes, buy some food. That’s all they had to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dick and Jason probably got up with the sun, that’s how they got all this done before noon. The hoodie is definitely Cheese Viking. A point of this series, is Dick is perpetually silently furious and hella protective of Damian and Jason against basically everyone. Sorry this one is kind of boring.

Jason sniffed, moving around the kitchen. Putting the water back in the fridge, cleaning up the counter. Fidgeting, really. He looked back to the living room, found Dick at the doorway of the bedroom. Fixing the collar of his jacket as he looked seriously into the room, where Damian was still fast asleep, cocooned in the safety of the comforter, and one of Jason’s old hoodies.

“…Maybe we should rethink.” Jason whispered. “You stay here, I’ll go take care of-”

“The faster it gets done, the better off we’ll be.” Dick said sternly, looking back. “Damian’s going to be conked out until at least noon, I’d bet. Us both going is the fastest way we’re going to get this done.”

“And if you bet wrong?” Jason snapped. “If he wakes up and neither of us are here, he’s going to fucking panic. He might even _run_. Then we’re back to square one. Not even, we’d be going back to square _zero_.”

“It will be fine.” Dick reiterated, pulling the door to a crack, and walking towards the front door. “Now let’s go. I don’t want to be out any longer than we have to be.”

And when Dick grabbed the garbage bag by the bathroom door, Jason could tell – Dick didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay with Damian, knew the eldest stayed up all night stressing about it.

But he was right – the quicker they got this done, the quicker they could get back to the kid.

Jason carefully locked the front door, and by the time he turned, he could only watch as Dick threw the trash bag – filled with a bloody Robin uniform, and any semblance of blood or evidence from either of them – into the backseat of his bloodstained car, and plop into the front seat.

 _“In case the car gets stopped for suspicion.”_ Dick had said that morning, over bitter cups of coffee. _“This way, you can still get back to Damian, and keep him safe.”_

It left a bad feeling in the pit of Jason’s stomach. Dick was willing to make so many sacrifices for this kid. For _him_.

He frowned, but went to the other car, the one Dick had driven here. Jason wonders whose it was. Didn’t look like one of Bruce’s. Did Tim have one? Would he just give it to Dick? Probably.

They drove through town. Not exactly together. Followed the same path, but if a car cut one of them off, it didn’t really matter. They’d already decided a meeting place, and there was no time limit. Not really.

Jason stopped just once, at a hardware store. Bought some lighter fluid, and towels. Got back in the car and headed back out.

Made one more, last second stop at a liquor store.

He met Dick on the riverbank, out in a field, behind a layer of trees. Near the old rail yard, and some old barely-working mills. No one would look here, even if they saw smoke trailing off into the sky.

Dick was out of the car, standing a few feet away, like he was trying to disassociate from it, staring into the water.

Jason didn’t say anything. Just, plopped the six-pack at Dick’s feet, uncapped the lighter fluid and began pouring it across the top of the car.

When it was practically dripping, and the bottle empty, Jason pulled out the old lighter he kept in his pocket. He didn’t smoke anymore, but it was a habit, keeping that. Reminder of the bad times, and how he was never going to let them happen again.

Well. Thanks to Damian, now they wouldn’t. So…maybe he didn’t need this anymore.

“Have any final words?” Jason huffed, tossing the empty bottle inside the car. It bounced off the bag of Robin garb, and Jason could only think _: Good riddance_.

Dick didn’t answer for a moment. Just stared across the water. “…Nope.” He quipped, turning towards Jason. He walked to the back of the car and paused, staring at its back bumper. Suddenly he kicked out, tipping the license plate until it tore out of the metal and flopped to the ground. He picked it up, and tucked it underneath his arm. “Light it up.”

Jason did without question. After he was sure the car was going, he pocketed the lighter again, and stepped back to stand with Dick once more.

It didn’t take long before the car was engulfed, and the two were standing in the shadows of flickering heat.

“…You gonna miss it?” Jason hummed around the lip of a bottle a while later. As soon as the plastic of the doors had begun to melt, he leaned down, and plucked two bottles up, handing one to Dick.

“Nah.” Dick murmured pleasantly back, taking his own swing. “Thing was a piece of shit anyway.”

“…This is going to take all day.” Jason returned cautiously. “I know we can’t just leave it here, but…we’ve still gotta go grocery shopping.”

“Thirty more minutes, just to be sure the inside’s destroyed.” Dick countered, sounding scarily calm. It gave Jason the spooks. Despite only having his alcohol for a few minutes, it was already empty, and he leaned down for another one. “It’s balanced; I didn’t put the breaks on. All we gotta do is give it a good push and it’s in the river.”

“…This is going to sound _really_ bad, but.” Dick glanced up at him. “The Court of Owls was right. You’d make a killer baddie.”

Dick blinked, and a laugh bubbled out of his throat as he tossed an arm around Jason’s throat and pulled him to his chest. Jason felt a gentle kiss against his temple, and felt his embarrassment flair, just a little.

They stood like that for that next half hour, Dick’s arm around his neck, and the two of them drinking thoughtfully. When the time limit was up, Dick sighed, pulling away sadly. Jason didn’t say anything, just picked up the remaining two bottles of beer and followed. They held their arms up against the heat, and on Dick’s count of three, both kicked at the trunk.

It took a few times, but about a minute later, the flaming car was slowly rolling down the bank, and into the murky water.

They stood and waited again, as the car sunk lower and lower. Eventually just the trunk was visible, and Jason slapped at Dick’s chest. “Let’s go, Dickie.”

Dick didn’t say anything. Just finished his beer, launched the bottle into the river, and follow when Jason turned away.

Jason drove, and Dick was silent in the passenger seat, staring absently out the side window.

Jason gave him that time. He knows what it’s like, being stuck in your head, stuck in that darkness.

“…You think anyone’s going to find the car?” Jason asked, as they made it back into town. He began looking at storefronts, trying to find one that sold clothes.

“Eventually.” Dick hummed. “Hopefully we’ll be out of here by then. And have Damian home, or…stable, or _something_.”

“Or something…” Jason echoed, pulling into a lot, and parking close to the front of the store. The conversation didn’t continue, as Dick got out before Jason had the keys out of the ignition.

They probably spent the least amount of time looking for clothes. A few pairs of pants, underwear, shirts. Jason heard Dick laugh at one point, and found him holding a hooded sweatshirt, with what looked like some warrior with a block of cheese on his head on the front of it.

“This is the smallest they have and he’ll swim in it.” Dick was still giggling. “But…he’s gotta have it.”

“Inside joke, I’m guessing?” Jason asked, with his own soft smile. “Or are you just a lot meaner an older brother than I thought?”

“Inside joke. Sort of.” Dick hummed, holding a sleeve out. “A comfort for him, really. A _normal_ one, for once.”

“Normal? In _this_ family?” Jason scoffed. “I almost don’t believe you.”

Dick laughed again, and it sounded genuine.

Almost as an afterthought, they both grabbed clothes for themselves, too. Checked out, left, and headed to the nearest grocery store.

They were both getting anxious, Jason could feel it as Dick grabbed a shopping cart. This was the last thing on their list, for now. Then they could go back to the safehouse. Be back with Damian, make sure he was _okay_ , and still _there._

Jason couldn’t help but wonder, if the kid was going to have nightmares. Jason still did, from when that clown killed him, after all.

Wondered if the kid was having one right now, that he and Dick weren’t there to wake him up from.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, as Dick came back with the cart. “Bare essentials, right?”

“We’re passing through each aisle only once, so whatever you grab then.” Dick returned, looking at his phone. Jason knew he was making sure there weren’t any missed messages. They’d left Jason’s phone on the nightstand, with a note to call if Damian needed them, otherwise they’d be back before long. “I want to be out of here in twenty-five minutes tops.”

Jason nodded in agreement, and the two were off. They stuck to things that could be eaten raw, like fruits and breads, a bunch of junk food snacks. Tried to stay away from ingredients like pasta, knew they probably weren’t sticking around anywhere long enough to actually _cook_ something. Grabbed frozen box meals, and things that were easily microwaved.

Jason grabbed a cheesecake for good measure.

(Stayed away from the alcohol, as much as they both wanted some more than the two bottles in the car. Knew neither of them would be _any_ good to Damian drunk.)

It was when they were looking at drinks. Sports drinks and juices. Dick was down the way, debating on what size of apple juice, and Jason was wondering what flavors of Gatorade to get, when he heard a voice.

“…Jay?”

And he was focused on the drinks. The voice was soft and a little tired, so in his inattention and own exhaustion, he thought it was just…Dick. So he looked up.

And froze.

Roy was standing there. Looking for all the world like he hadn’t slept in a week.

“Oh, thank god.” Roy breathed, running forward before Jason could speak, enveloping his arms around Jason’s neck. “Thank _Christ_. Do you know how hard I’ve been trying to fi…”

Roy trailed off, and slowly unwound from Jason, stepping a little bit to the side.

“…Dick?”

Jason turned around just in time to see Dick’s face pale.

“What are you doing here.” Dick demanded, in lieu of greeting.

“Looking for Jason. Looking for _you_. Everyone’s heard what happened in Gotham. Everyone knows the Joker’s dead and you two suddenly skipped town, so-” He stopped, and looked back at Jason. “…Did _you_ …?”

“No.” Jason replied carefully. “Listen, Roy, it’s- it’s complicated, okay? But you can’t be seen with us. You can’t know we’re here, you can’t tell _anybody_ , that we’re here.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Jay. Jason.” Roy laughed, and it was a little nervous. “You know if you killed that freak, I wouldn’t turn you in, right? We’re all worried. We want to _help_ you.” He spun around, to look at Dick. “ _Both_ of you.”

“Who’s saying we skipped town? Is it the League or the media?” Dick asked softly.

“Both, kind of.” Roy shrugged. “It’s just reports and rumours in the media, though. Kory and I heard from Dinah.”

“Are they saying _just_ Jay and I skipped town?”

“Well, no. They’re also saying that Rob…” Roy trailed off, and suddenly his eyes were wide. “…bin. Robin’s missing too.” A pause. “What, did…did the Joker’s men run off with him? Is he in danger? Is there a ransom? I can help you look.” Another stop, and he looked at Dick, eyes sad but hopeful, avoiding the truth that was on the tip of his tongue. “Is that why you killed him? I mean, everyone knows you and the kid’re close, so-”

“I didn’t kill him either.”

“…Oh.” Roy breathed. Then sadder. “… _Oh_.”

An announcement rang over the grocery store’s intercom, and the three stayed silent.

“…So that’s why you’re here. That’s why you went into our Central safehouse at like. Two in the morning.” Roy hummed sadly. Dick and Jason glanced at each other, then at him. “…Oh, I got a notification that the door was unlocked. That fingerprint scanner? It’s why I’m here. Got a blip that it was used. With you not answering, it’s the only lead I had so I followed it.”

Suddenly Dick grabbed Roy’s arm, and jerked him towards him, hissing, “Did you go there? Did you already go to the safehouse, Roy?”

“What? No!” Roy denied, jerking his arm free. “I just got into town. I was hungry so I came in for food. I was on my way there next.”

“Roy, you can’t.” Jason cut in, as Dick stepped away, tried to compose himself. “Please… _please_ don’t go there. Just…back off for a little, okay? Go back to Kory, and just stop looking for us.”

“Jay, what the hell happened?” Roy whispered, only glancing at Dick before he turned completely towards Jason. “Are…are you really telling me that _Robin_ killed the Joker?”

“Yeah.” Jason sighed. “Brutally. It…if you really want to know more, contact Red Robin. He’ll give you the security footage.” He glanced back at Dick, who’d gone back to the cart of food. “The kid is…he’s fucked up, Roy. This really fucked him up. Dick and I are just trying to protect him.”

“From what, Batman?” Roy drawled. “Do you really think the kid’s _dad_ is going to turn him in?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what Batman would or wouldn’t do, to him or me or… _anyone_ , but we weren’t going to take that chance.” Jason shot back. “Or are you telling me that if _Lian_ did this, you’d leave her at the crime scene, or anywhere in the damn city, to face the potential wrath of Batman and the GCPD?”

Roy frowned, and Jason could tell he was biting his tongue.

“I’m sorry Dick and I are acting like…like _not us_ , right now, but. This is important to him. To _me,_ for _…_ for reasons I can’t get into.” Jason tried to explain. “Just…pretend you didn’t see us, okay? If anyone asks, you never saw Dick and I.” And now, like Dick had, he reached out, and grabbed Roy’s wrist, squeezing gently. “You _don’t_ know where Damian is.”

“Don’t know where _who_ is?” Roy returned, with a bitter smile. Twisted his arm to twine his fingers through Jason’s. “Y’all…do what you’ve gotta. Take care of that kid. He’s kind of a _hero_ , right now, for taking that bastard out. And be _safe_. Call me if you need _anything_.”

Jason grinned, and squeezed Roy’s fingers, before Roy slipped away. He watched Roy walk over to Dick and wrap his arms around Dick’s neck. Dick practically collapsed into the embrace, hiding his face in Roy’s shoulder.

And when they parted after a moment, despite the quietness of Roy’s voice, he heard his friend say, “You take care of that kid of yours, alright? And that asshole over there, too.”

Dick glanced up at Jason, and smiled. Nodded.

“And you come home safe too, Dickie. Or I’ll kick the crap outta you myself.” Roy finished, gently patting Dick’s face. He then ducked around Dick, and looked back at them one more time. Hesitant, and sad, but he tried to smile. “…See you guys around.”

They watched him disappear at the other end of the aisle, then Dick sighed, turning back to Jason. “…We’ve been here too long.”

Jason nodded, just blindly grabbing a pack of drinks, and tossing it into the cart Dick was pushing past him.

Dick’s nervous tick started back up, as they checked out. The woman ringing them up was old, and a little slow, and Dick couldn’t help but tap his finger impatiently along the cart’s handle.

They didn’t speak as they rushed from the store, or practically threw the food into the back of the car. They didn’t speak on the way back to the apartment either. Just drove.

They sped a little this time. Were a little more desperate to get home than they had been to leave. Jason was still driving, and he could see Dick holding his cell phone tightly in his hand.

When he pulled back into the complex’s lot, they were both jumping out, almost before he had it in park. They both stood there a minute, before simultaneously deciding to take some bags in and grabbed some from the back seat.

They got all but two of them, and that was good enough. Jason opened the door with his fingerprint again, and they noisily went inside.

Dick practically dropped his bags as he moved carefully towards the back room. Jason was slower, placing them on the countertop, and listening for panic. After a moment, he turned, and took slow steps towards the bedroom too.

“Well?” He called.

“We’re good.” Dick’s voice was awash with relief, as Jason peeked around the doorframe. Damian was exactly where they’d left him, and he was even drooling a little. “Still asleep, like I told you he would be.”

“Lucky.” Jason sighed, leaning his head against the doorframe. “So how about we unload these bags and rejoin him in dreamland?”

“I like that plan.” Dick agreed, dropping a kiss on Damian’s cheek before standing. “I like that plan a lot.”

Jason laughed, going back to the counter and immediately pulling out food to put away.

“I’m gonna go get those last few bags.” Dick hummed, bypassing the kitchen and heading out the door. And Jason didn’t think anything of it, when it took Dick longer than thirty seconds. When it took him more than a minute. He started to get worried after two, and after three, was going to grab his guns, when _finally_ – Dick came back in.

Dick didn’t look happy, as he brought the bags in. They were ones for clothes, so he took it over to the couch and dumped it, began sorting between Damian’s stuff, his and Jason’s.

“What took so long?” Jason asked cautiously.

“A neighbor.” Dick answered saltily. “One of the real friendly types. Saw the cars and assumed we just moved in. Wanted to get to _know_ us, invite us over for a barbeque and all that.”

“Oh.” Jason hummed. “Fuck.”

“Mm. Yeah.” Dick huffed. “He didn’t see you, or Damian, obviously, or the blood in my car, so I was able to lie. Said it was just me, and I work weird hours so he probably wouldn’t see me much. But I guess that was as good a reminder as any, though.” A pause. “We can’t stay here forever.”

“Never thought we could. Figured we should get Damian stable, first, before we get into a schedule of moving around like every other day, or whatever.” Jason explained, closing the fridge. “…How long ‘til you think we should close up shop?”

“A week.” Dick sighed, pulling out that hoodie with the cheese warrior guy on it. “Ten days tops.”

“Hmm.” Jason wondered out loud, grabbing an apple and one of the sports drinks. “Why do I get the feeling we won’t be staying that long?”

“Because, Jay. I’m an optimist.” Dick returned pleasantly, as Jason came across the room, heading for the bedroom. “And _you_ , are a realist.”

“And Damian?”

“Mmmmm.” Dick pretended to think. “An optimistic realist.”

“Ahhh,” Jason exhaled, backing into the bedroom until the back of his knees hit the bed. “What a group we make.”

Dick laughed, continuing to sort clothes as Jason flopped back, careful of Damian’s feet. “Indeed.”

His phone, that he’d tossed onto the coffee table, began to buzz. He looked down, saw Bruce’s number, and frowned. In the almost silence, despite the familiarity and domesticity of the last couple of hours, he thought about why they were here. Who they were hiding from, and the car he had just burned.

Without thought, even with the phone still ringing, he picked up the phone, opened the back and took the battery out. He grabbed Damian’s new hoodie, and stomped into the bedroom, grabbing Jason’s to do the same.

He felt the tension and anger in his body flare, become as high as when he was standing there watching his car burn, when all he could think about was the Joker putting his hands on Damian, getting so close to his _face_ …

He looked down at the bed, separated battery and phone still in hand, the hoodie draped across his shoulder. Damian curled up in practically the fetal position, Jason spread across the bed almost perpendicular to him. They were peaceful, and safe, but all Dick could see was the injuries and pain the Joker had inflicted on them. That _Bruce_ had _let_ the Joker inflict on them. The torture that none of them _stopped_ , until _Damian_ felt he _had_ to.

Never again. Not for Jason, not for Damian. Not for anyone in his family. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Carefully, he sat on the edge of the bed. Twisted the blanket so it covered Jason, and spread the new hoodie across Damian in consolation. Damian sighed in content, but it didn’t make Dick smile, not now. Still, he gently ran his fingers through Damian’s hair, watched carefully as Jason dozed off, apple and drink still in hand, and whispered:

“What a group we make.”


End file.
